The younger dragon brother's erotic encounter with the grim reaper?
by Naughty Crow
Summary: Genji and Reaper have a steamy encounter at an anime convention and realize they share more than one hobby... Genji X Reaper, yaoi, smut, mature /


Warnings : Yaoi

/

Shortly after the Overwatch recall, Genji had gone into an anime phase. He had spent much of his youth in arcades playing games, but he had yet to explore the immense world of anime. While staying at one of Overwatch's temporary bases, he chose to spend his nights watching anime after anime. His cyborg body required no sleep, so it was easy for him to do so.

While browsing through the web, he discovered that an anime convention was being organised in the very city he was staying in, two weeks from now. It was just enough time for him to fashion himself a cosplay. His cyborg body was already pretty impressive, but Genji wanted something more. He had fallen in love with Moe culture and a few searches on the internet allowed him to order the perfect costume.

Two weeks passed and the day finally arrived. Genji had managed to get time off from his Overwatch duties for the weekend. He stepped into the large building where the convention was taking place with a fake katana and a maid outfit. Walking through the halls, he turned a large amount of heads around and many people asked for pictures. Little did he know it was due to his cyborg appearance rather than his actual costume.

As he looked through the convention's schedule a panel caught his attention : " Anime 101 : How to forgive those who betray you ". It had started 15 minutes ago but it was not too late to attend. He made his way to the room and entered silently. He looked around, trying to find a place to sit.

That's when he saw him. Sitting in the front row and apparently absorbed by the discussion, was Reaper. He was wearing his black coat and skull mask with the addition of some cat ears and... a fluffy tail?

Genji felt his blood boil. The dreaded Reaper was there, in public, surrounded by innocent people who were oblivious to his true nature. He could not let this be. He had left his shurikens behind and his only weapon was a fake sword, but it would have to do.

"Ryujin no ken o kure!" He screamed, unsheathing the sword. The entire room turned towards him as he charged forward, aiming the tip of his weapon at Reaper's head. He was close enough to cut through it when Reaper got up swiftly, pulling a shotgun out from under his coat and pointing it right at Genji's head. The cyborg stopped immediately, a few centimeters away from the barrel.

"Sit your ass down" The mercenary ordered in a harsh voice.

Genji didn't need to be told twice. He felt a surge of adrenaline from how close he was to dying. He noticed the seat right next to Reaper was empty and sat down quickly. He put his hands on his knees and looked at the floor, what was left of his cheeks under his mask, blushing. He mumbled some kind of apology. Reaper sat back down and, shortly after, the panel continued.

Genji was unable to pay attention to the conversation. He was confused by Reapers presence at the convention and even more so by the fact that his head wasn't full of holes. Time flew by rapidly and the panel ended. People started to disperse and he realized much later he was sitting by himself in an almost empty room.

He got back up on his feet. Genji couldn't just leave a heavily armed terrorist walk alongside all those otakus. A full-out confrontation would be more dangerous than anything else. He had to approach the man and isolate him. Reaper couldn't have gone very far.

Surely enough, Genji only had to leave the room to catch a glimpse of his black hoodie through the crowd. He caught up to him quickly and stealthily snuck up on the mercenary. He was about to tap him on his shoulder when the man turned around, pulling a gun out and pressing it against the cyborg's jaw.

"Sneaking up on me won't work either" He said with a condescending tone.

"I wasn't!" Genji exclaimed nervously. "I just meant to talk to you in private" He explained.

Reaper stayed silent for a moment before putting his gun away. He then led the way to an isolated restroom, pulling Genji into one of the stalls with him.

"By private, I didn't really..." Genji started, only to be stopped by Reaper's hands slamming against the door, right next to his head, trapping him inside the stall.

"This place is neutral grounds. I won't kill you here" Reaper reassured him. Although Genji was skeptical, but he had a feeling the mercenary wasn't lying.

"I've always been curious of that cyborg body of yours" The older man growled flirtingly.

He took off one of his gloves and, without waiting for his consent, he started caressing the artificial body, looking for any interesting reactions. He was pleased to hear Genji let out his first moans. The cyborg's nerves were still functional and very sensitive, from the look of things. His hand moved down towards his crotch.

"So, how does it work?" Reaper inquired, almost whispering into Genji s ear.

The younger man blushed again. He had done this with very few people in the past. His cyborg body was equipped with everything he needed for that kind of cuddling, but it was still extremely embarrassing for him. He took a deep breath before giving in.

The metal plating covering his nether region slid upwards, revealing his sizeable cybernetic member. He was already half-hard from Reaper's caresses.

The merc's hand stopped for a moment. His eyes were admiring the magnificence that was Genji's penis. He did not lose any time, grabbing the growing erection with one hand while the other one moved to grab his tender ass. He began to stroke him in a slow motion, making Genji moan in pleasure. The pressure around his own groin was quickly becoming unbearable.

After bringing Genji to a full erection, he suddenly turned him around, pushing his head against the stall door while pulling his butt towards him. He laid one hand on his hip to hold him in place while the other explored his body.

Genji's little turn on trick hadn't simply revealed his shaft and sure enough, it didn't take Reaper much time to find and tease his opening. He pushed one of his ungloved fingers in, making Genji shout out in shock. It had been a while since he had done anything of the sort and the sensation was overwhelming. After a moment, Reaper proceeded to insert another, and began a slow thrusting motion. He felt the ninja becoming more and more wet, much to his satisfaction.

"So you even come with your own lube" Reaper teased.

He felt Genji grow tighter around his fingers as embarrassment flushed over him. After a bit of teasing, Genji felt his body burning up. The pleasure given to him wasn't nearly enough. His cyborg body could handle more than a regular human, but it also needed more to reach climax.

"...Need... More..." He managed to plead between two moans.

Reaper smiled under his mask.

"Don't be in such a hurry." He replied, not willing to grant Genji his pleasure easily.

"Kuso..." The cyborg cursed under his breath as Reaper slowed down the movement of his fingers even more. He used his other hand to grab hold of Genji's erection, giving it a few teasing strokes.

"What is it you need?" Reaper asked with a dominant and sadistic tone, knowing full well what Genji had in mind.

"Fuck me." The cyborg replied, bucking his hips backwards giving Reaper even better access.

He fiddled with his pants for a few seconds, using the hand that didn't have fingers buried inside Genji, taking out his own throbbing erection. He withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock against the mechanical man's fine ass, but decided not to go any further, yet.

"Where are your manners?" The mercenary answered with a smirk.

"...Fuck me, please..." Genj cried out, losing what was left of his patience.

Reaper let out one of his deep laughs before thrusting his member into the other man, burying his full length inside. Genji let out cries of mixed pain and pleasure. The talon agent stayed put for a few moments, enjoying the sensation as the cyborg was trying to adjust to his size. Before long, he started to slowly thrust, bringing out deep moans of pleasure from Genji.

The man's cybernetic body gave Reyes a sensation he had never experienced before. Everything was perfect. The tightness around his cock and the heat given off Genji's ass were just two of the factors that made him wonder how long he would actually last.

Angry at the thought of ending this too quickly, he started thrusting harder, grabbing Genji by the waist and making it hard for him to keep his balance. His back arched as Reaper hit the sweet spot inside of him and he let out a louder scream. The cyborg was rapidly approaching climax too.

Reaper's ungloved hand found its way to his cock again, stroking it with a pace matching that of the thrusts. His other hand grabbed hold of Genji's ass and he pushed his claws in the soft artificial skin bringing up a low grunt of pain. The sound was music to Reapers ears.

"Cry for me more." Reaper commanded, though he could hardly manage to keep his own grunts down.

Without letting go of his member or stopping his hips, he brought Genji closer to him so that his back would lean against his chest. He wrapped an arm around him and grabbed his neck firmly, once more digging his metal claws into the cyborgs skin. Genji's moans grew louder even as they struggled to come out of his throat from Reaper choking him. Those new sounds were enough to send him over the edge.

"Fuck... I'm..." Reaper let out as he climaxed inside Genji with one final thrust.

The cyborg felt the man release inside of him and could no longer hold on. He came with the help of Reaper's hand only moments after.

The merc let go of his neck but was not quite ready to completely release him yet. They stayed in that position for a few minutes to calm their breaths as both were feeling the sex afterglow. It was Reaper who moved first, letting go of Genji and taking a step back. He replaced his clothes and his crooked cat ears before giving another glance at the sexy cyborg who was still struggling to come down from his high.

Realizing he was being stared at, Genji pulled himself together. He retracted his penis and checked his maid outfit, which had torn at many places. Though his costume was of little concern to him now, he remembered his original purpose for being here : Questioning Reaper.

"I still meant to talk to you." He said, turning around to face the talon affiliated mercenary.

Reaper let out a laugh as his body started to fade away in black smoke.

"Not interested." He replied "But let's do this again sometime, Somewhere more private..." He finished as he was now only smoke. He vanished through the air vent and the ninja had to admit defeat this time.

Reaper was gone, but he was still in a restroom at a convention hall during opening hours. For a moment, he had allowed himself not to think of his surroundings, but he was slowly coming back to reality. Had people heard? Obviously, they had.

The ninja cyborg who thought he had gotten rid of such feelings of shame was painfully reminded he had not, as he took the most embarrassing walk of his life. Walking out the stall was one thing, but walking out the bathroom had him realize quite a good amount of yaoi fangirls had overheard them. He cussed at Reaper one last time for letting him be the target of this humiliation by himself. Although he was slightly angry, he had enjoyed his experience at the convention so far and secretly hoped he would run into the mercenary again later.

The End

/

Thanks for reading. English is not my native language sorry if anything sounded weird. xx


End file.
